Taigen Funzen
Taigen Funzen (体現憤然, taigen funzen; Jap Lit Translation, "Personification of Anger,") is a demon-empowered human, with awesome power and incredible martial artist skill. One of the five members of a criminal group of underworld martial artists known as the Dark Coven, Taigen is ranked to be the 3rd strongest of their ranks and still feared for the nigh "immortality" he acquired from unknown means. He is a fellow rival master to Rao, having fought with and against in his younger days when they were guardians of the Earth. Appearance: Taigen embodies a very tall, muscular man with nearly no blemishes, scars, or imperfections marking his body. His wide shoulder gait gives him the presence of a weight lifter, while his aura radiates one who has been bred for combat and intimidation. When changing his physical composition through his Immortal Body technique, Taigen's stature can increase and his visage stretches out to near grotesque levels beyond of which even body builders are capable of attaining. The only thing that Taigen normally wears for easy accessibility to remove, as well as a sign for people to remember him by, is a pair of dark shades, a dark colored trench coat, jeans, and a pair of black boots. Personality: Though Taigen is in some cases, the epitome of Rao's opposite in terms of handling conflicts and enemies, he's quite an aggreeable and honorable person when nothing is done personally to excite, anger, or frustrate him. Having a strict code he lives by, Taigen will keep his cool and restrain himself from releasing his full fury or strength upon those who may annoy or don't know any better in order to keep a professional image as a reliable asset and a respectable warrior. This is just one of the main reasons Taigen was selected to be part of the underworld's most dangerous group of dark martial artists, the Dark Coven. Apart from buisness, Taigen has solely dedicated himself into honing himself into an invincible weapon of destruction and force, capable of contending with the highest of powers and surviving encounters with those of much higher strength than he posssesses, only to come around again even stronger than before. With such hardened focus to become such a powerful warrior, Taigen can often find himself lost in the thrill of the fight, and will often hold himself back to allow his opponents' to reach their peak of power and fight them at their best. If they are unwilling, unable, or incapable of providing the mettle that Taigen finds satisfying, he will use a variety of means to ensure he gets the enjoyment he desires or brings them to their next level, in a bizarre mentor-like sense, even if he aims to kill them afterwards. This makes him often an unpredictable ally to most, and a dangerous enemy to others who find themselves on the recieving end of his "games" that he plays with others. Combining his professionalism, his lust for battle, and dedication to martial arts, Taigen imbues these principles and traits into his only son, Mugen. Though born in the body of a human, Taigen forcefully seals a sleeping power that can awake when the time is right, and that is specifically crafted to Mugen's psychological and physical preferences. In doing so, Taigne pushes his son to the limit, making him out to be his personal progeny and ward to inherit all of the teachings and prowess he can instill onto him that is within his capabilities. While giving space for the fiercely independant and confident youth, Taigen will only step into play when Mugen is incapable of pushing himself any farther or is in risk of imminent death. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Taigen was raised in a harsh environment and was left to fend for himself only a few years after he was born. Barely scraping by on survival, Taigen would find himself on the verge of starvation and exhaustion, feeling weak on days where scavenging for leftovers within trash heaps and alleys couldn't suffice. It was then that Taigen met the one and only person he could truly call family: the man simply known as Saiga. Seen as simply a vagabond that moved from town to town, countryside to mountainside, Saiga saw something intuitive and prospective within the young boy, desparately clinging to life. Offering him a chance to live if he only agreed to become his disciple, Taigen took it without hesitation, rather not wanting to die like a dog in the gutters and endure any hardship this man would thrust his way. From that moment forward, Taigen dedicated the rest of his childhood and young adult life underneath his surrogate father/mentor. From the time Taigen awoke to the moment he fell asleep, Taigen was to do exactly as he asked. The errands he would be asked to do were sometimes mundane, and used to measure the character and reactions of what Taigen would do when asked to do things of simplicity or incredible difficulty. After three years of a semblence of normalcy, Taigen would be thrust into the next phase of life: training in the arts of lethal martial arts. Even as a young boy, Taigen was taught that when someone attacks him, it is a life or death struggle, and he should always put the value of his own safety against those around him. Building up his strength and durability through a series of training excercises that were borderline inhumane and abusive, Taigen persevered with an undying and admirable tenacity that Saiga had rarely seen within hsi lifetime. As he would ascend through his teachings, Taigen began developing a moderate amount of power, and would often spar with his guardian in an attempt to measure his skills and the progress he gained within each day of learning something of new and important value. But, as Taigen's years grew into the mid teens, this sense of contentment and happiness within life would dissipate all-together when tragedy would strike. While Saiga had mostly kept to himself, he himself was unknownst to his disciple, a man of vigilante activities and would crush those he believed were scum or undeserving of strength and lacked decency or honor. This earned some powerful enemies within the underworld, especially from a gang that withheld powerful technology and an array of bounty hunters. While not having difficulty beforehand, Saiga's age began to wear him down, and upon Taigen's trip to a nearby trading post, Saiga was attacked and murdered where they set up camp. Upon finding his mentor's body, Taigen became consumed with bitterness and absolute rage, and would go out of his way to hunt down the assailants. By the time Taigne was finished with the gang, all who've seen his actions carried out, had a distinct fear of him and his ruthless, violent nature that came to project reckoning upon those who caused him and his beloved mentor pain. Taking up within the footsteps of his mentor, Taigen began to wander aimlessly and drift from place to place, often carrying out his own sense of vigilante justice or end conflicts with his own brand of ruthless violence to end them swifter and with more absolution. It wouldn't be until he stopped bankrobbers and urged to hear their screams of agony, that his life took another turn when he met a man that would change his life: Rao. Challenging him outright for his misguided use of martial arts and the ruthlessness of maiming their bodies despite being defeated soundly, to which he remained indifferent, Taigen became engaged in one of the toughest battles of his life. Using his own form of martial arts to combat the strange, sage-natured man, Taigen found that he couldn't gain any ground against him, but he wouldn't give him any ground through sheer tenacity. With both out of breath and exhausted, Taigen had found himself laughing with joy that he found such a kindred fighter, despite differences in morals, knowing how closer their powers were in being equal to each other gave him such nostalgic bliss and happiness, bringing memories of times he spent well with his "Father." Upon the exodus of the bout, Taigen found himself constantly within the presence and watchful eye of Rao. No matter where he went nor stayed, the young man stuck by him and was the only real friend he could count on. Eventually he opened up to him, and the other man did as well, and exchanged the stories of their upbringing and the visions for the future they have for their livelihoods. It was within nearly a full year that he was invited to come back to the martial arts school where Rao had made his own home within. Despite denying it for another good few months, he admitted he'd rather go into a tense atmosphere where he'd feel different, than remain in isolation and outcasted wherever else he went. When he entered the school, at first he met with expected skepticism due to the nature of his upbringing and the convictions he upheld in contrary to their beliefs. However, he made up for it by showing how adaptable his style of combat was, and what a prodigy he is in comparison to their star pupli and his mutual comrade, Rao. Winning over the masters and the fellow students of the school, he eventually found himself testing his abilities beyond of which he thought to be possible and honed his specially individual talents he learned from Saiga as a young child and man. Upon maturing into adulthood, Taigen and Rao would find themselves faced with the most diabolical and terrifying threat the world would know at the time, as Diabolas. A being of extraordinary power and evil origins, claiming to have hailed from the world of demons and has accumulated untold power through sacrifices and high counts of man slaughter wherever it roamed, enslaving those it found useful to its machinations and ambitions. Eager to crush this threat for both the challenge and to stop its insidious rampage, he and Rao both go to the Masters to insist on partaking in a defensive effort to help stop the world from being annihilated by its rampage. Knowing the danger the students themselves would be placed, and how detrimental a reckless assault upon such a powerful being would be, they initially refused. But after insistance from Rao, Taigen learned of a special sojourn the most exceptional of students take to visit one of the known gods of the four corners of the universe, the North Kai, who would teach them techniques and powers capable of bringing them to the level suited for dealing Diabolas a final blow. Seeing the journey as a waste of time, Taigen, aginst the wishes of his masters and his friend, left the school to seek out and challenge Diabolas himself. Within a matter of only a week, Taigen tracked the monstrocity down and began easily dispatching its servants and guards, making his way towards the beast himself that sought to consume the planet in hellfire and death. It was then, that Taigen tasted the true meaning of humility and defeat. Tossed around like a ragdoll across a burning city, Taigen found himself half dead and crawling through the ruins in boiling rage of being so careless. It was at this point in his life, that he would meet a woman that would forever change his life. A witch, in fact, by the name of Shiara, bent down and helped him, nurtuing him back to health while trying to understand why he sought to punish Diabolas. While laying down his convictions and beliefs upon destroying Diabolas and making him suffer, he also wanted to test the maximum capabilities of his own strength and skills in a glorious battle. Shiara then proposed an offer he would find impossible refuse. She'd preform a special forbidden ceremony in which Taigen's body would be altered and change to be a hybrid of the highest class of demon with a human body and mind, in exchange to marrying her, and produce a son that would carry these traits. With acceptance, Taigen began to undergo the ritual, which took an entire day to fulfill. Then his body needed to hibernate for a good several months before reaching stability. By the time he awoke, he smelt most of the Earth to be filled of ruins and ashes, and Rao himself came back from his training. Despite being against the unknown decision of taking up whatever power he had been granted, Taigen found Rao to be receptive of fighting alongside him one last time to bring down Diabolas. A battle among all battles within Taigen's history, fighting tooth and nail, blood and sweat, shouts and cries would ring abound through the landscape as they would give their all and give new meaning to intense combat. When it was all said and done, Diabolas fell to his knees, giving Taigen ample opportunity to induce some humiliating blows and taunts, before finally executing him, once and for all. Before Rao could try and reprimand him, Taigen declared Rao a rival and enemy, and would never go back to the school again nor fight alongside him. From here, Taigen split his path from Rao and reunited with Shiara to start the family he promised her he would have. While his wife died of natural causes, Taigen's body didn't age or become marked from the day he had been reborn as a hybrid entity. The only thing left as a legacy and remembrance of her was his son, Mugen. Deciding from that day on, he would train her in the ways of all martial arts and fighting styles he would believe be useful to him, even if he wouldn't apply them personally. During this time, Taigen was approached by a collection of powerful beings that reigned the underworld from the shadows using their own incredible powers. Offered to become one of their members, Taigen accepted it to expand his infamy and learn more of the world and what it had to give to him in terms of challenges and experiences. Natural Skills/Abilities: Immense Ki: Taigen, as one of the foremost powerful martial artists upon the Earth, holds tremendous Ki within his body. Though not all of it natural, Taigen's own vast power has melded in with the demonically-bestowed energy that lingers and transmuted his body to preform inhuman feats. The Ki that Taigen uses, more for manipulating the mass of his muscle mass and output of kinetic/physical force, Taigen has innate ability to use it for both destructive raw outputs and generation for defensive purposes. From simple disperses of acidically destructive Ki pressure, to an aura to generate breathable air, and the ability to disperse and manipulate foreign Ki techniques and thrust them back upon his enemies. The aura that can be generated from Taigen can only be described as both monsterous and unholy, a common aspect among all that possess demon-bestowed powers or beings in general that are derrived of negative energy. The force Taigen can generate is comprimising on the emotional state he is wrought with, such is the nature of all beings of Chaos Ki, the opposite spectrum of those who are motivated by peace of mind or righteous intentions. While Taigen may appear professional, cool, and confident in any action he's preformed, Taigen has personally never lost his cool or become wrathful in any instance since the moment he's been bestowed the wrath-filled powers. *'Destructive Aura': While deploying an enormous volume of Ki or merely resonating it, Taigen can actually start to randomly combust random entities too close or unprotected by the exertion of his own power. This tainted power is a result of being bound within the body of a demon hybrid, and one of such a high class. Often used as a means to cull the weak or allow a truly one-on-one battle, Taigen feels free to project this aura as a means to destroy everything around him, and even incoming attacks. Immeasurable Physical Power: As a being of both potent strength and deft Ki control, when Taigen was bestowed the blood, bones, and power of a demon, his human attributes were boosted beyond recognition and without comprehension to his comrade, Rao. While still relatively new to his body and the power draw it could project, it was more than enough to match the terrifying threat that was Diabolas, a collosal terror that had reigned fear and death across the known galaxy. Able to deal the final blows to the creature with just his bare hands, Taigen had ascended past a point where his known strength could be measured. Adjusted by his Ki, Taigen's muscular structure, bones, and tissue can be changed accordingly to recieved damage, making him less and less vulnerable depending on the circumstances he recieved them upon, making his base form stronger with every intense battle he faces at every time and scenario he's thrusted into. This has harnessed him into a killing machine, able to kill a man by simply finger flicking at any point he chooses, not even needing to make full contact, and causing the kinetic force generated to rupture the man's body and explode in a violent and grotesque manner. This show of physical power has earned Taigen a seat of the Dark Coven as one of its most powerful members, for this very reason. *''' Adaptive Instaneous Regeneration': One of the benefits of being reborn within a human body with demonic characteristics is the ability to recover from nearly any wound dealt to them. At least, in Taigen's case, this is seen to be true. While normal entities of any race can attain swift recovery or high yielding endurance, Taigen's body is exposed and open, like a raw nerve. While having a fixated ratio of force it can withstand or produce, when Taigen's limit is broken and he recieves a wound, Taigen can restucture each and every cell within his body to produce stronger and more powerful cells in response to the damage to regenerate and bolster the overall strength of the affected area. In more exerted cases, Taigen can restructure the entirety of his body to one small crack within his defense and raise it higher, forcefully injuring himself with his own powerful and dark Ki in order to make the process a reality. While capable of killing himself if he uses this method, Taigen rather rely on this in the event he is fighting a battle beyond what he is currently capable of. '''Martial Arts Master': Having been taught by two sets of masters, Taigen has adapted and evolved his fighting styles, and acclamated a number of fighting arts to his vast array of techniques and capabilities to be deployed in the field of combat. Saiga had taught him the principles of using the strength of the body, mind, and spirit into one of sheer molded force into every blow and movement of his body. This intense focus and concentration into martial arts allowed every emotion and every gesture to be fully in tune with his conscious and subconscious desires, allowing him to fight with his will, rather than having to rely upon it in a weary or beaten state. Which meant every subtle movement can feel like an enormous attack to any outside observer or reciever of the technique of which he deploys upon his given targets. When he was accepted into the martial arts school that Rao had invited him into, where he'd spend most of his remaining young adult life within, Taigen began to augment and build his earlier training into true harmonious force within his body. Able to adjust his abilities from offensive to defensive force in unison and within an instant, Taigen's techniques became smoother and much more refined, allowing his favored aggressive-natured abilities to be all the more effective and powerful when deployed. By the time he had acquired his new body and powers, Taigen had ascended to a level few entities of any given race have been able to achieve when utilizing the martial arts. Able to anticipate and predict an opponent's next moves by simply exchanging a few blows during mid-combat, and then deploying lethal counters, Taigen's martial artistry has been developed and honed over the decades into one of the most foremost fierce and legendary practices within the whole planet. Martial Art/Ki Techniques: Flight (Unnamed): Taigen's ability to transport or move about at high speeds within the air, it is one of Taigen's only known Ki techniques in which he needs to forcefully conjur Ki within his body rather than without. Unlike most Ki users in general, Taigen's ability to move it in sync with his physical mass allows him to appear as if he needs not to generate a Ki aura at all in order to fly. This mastery of Ki control has allowed him to move or hove in the air as if he can naturally defy gravity and do so without causing him distress or weariness. Kiai (気合い, kiai; Jap Lit Translation, "Kiai Cannon,"): An ability Taigen learned from Saiga and honed through his years within the martial arts school, is channeling Ki through a powerful exertion. When not wanting to waste expending his Immortal Body technique to increase his attacks and heighten his endurance, Taigen often falls back to use this technique through various means in order to compensate. Often exhaled and declared during transformation stages or through simple subtle gestures to put certain persons in their place, the shockwaves from this are often within an enormous scale that it deafens any nearby entity within proximity. Demon Step (おに歩, Oniho): Taigen's ability to jettison his body swiftly by an extra margin with the use of Ki. By discharging Ki from any direction of his body, Taigen can jettison his body with incredible force and power, enhancing the blows of any technique that finds contact upon his opponent. While at breathtaking speeds, it can appear as if nothing is moving when he uses this technique, until it fades into a distinct mirage of where he used to be, a feign he cleverly deploys upon his foes in the heat of combat. Capable of destroying the landscape around him when used hastily or with great vigor, Taigen only uses this form of Ki technique when he confirms the enormity of his opponent when not using his own raw speed to overcome any lesser opponent. Immortal Body (不滅身, Fumetsumi): The technique in which Taigen fuses the heightened fusing of all three powers of the mind, body, and spirit, into one unstoppable force to control the physical structure of his body, alter it, and make it stronger with every damage it recieves in the collision of superior powers. While there is a defining ratio of power that can be "pumped" into the new body, its first basic form increases Taigen's height and muscular structure exponantially, to the point of which any ordinary muscle-bound warrior or athlete would piss themselves in fear. While a powerful and toxic Ki is emanating from his Ki-infused body, capable of shredding the ground of which he stands for a good ten meters at minimum power. Based on the state of his emotional/mental level, as well as the focus of his Ki in general, Taigen can increase his power indefinitely to rise to meet more powerful opponents needed for the particular scenario he's chosen to intervene within. The true purpose of Taigen's form is not to maximize the Ki discharge, like Rao's Kaio-ken, but rather raise the physical force able to be wielded indefinitely while storing as much natural Ki energy within his body for any given moment or for adjusting his new body and keeping it repaired. While there is a superior form beyond the Immortal Body's natural state, this is by far Taigen's most used technique and his ultimate power he finishes off mediocre or otherworldly opponents. Demon Wave (おに波動, Onihadō): A technique in which Taigen generates the condensed, dark Ki that has been stored within his body for a prolonged period of time into the palm of either of his hands. From what can be seen, it appears to be a white apex-centered, violet-black charging sphere of explosive Ki, able to be discharged with incredible ease and cause immense damage to the most durable of opponents.At minimal power, it was said to be capable of dusting the entire moon without any form of taxation upon Taigen, while its full-powered version is hard to measure beyond that point. It is one of the few and most used Ki-based techniques in which Taigen exerts raw Ki without making physical contact with his enemy. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Taigen Funzen's physical appearance is based off of the nostalgic classic, Yu Yu Hakusho hit Anime show's character, Young Toguro, or simply known as Toguro. *As homage to the likeness in mind for his creation, as well as for this character, I made Taigen's birthday the same day as Arnold Swartzenegger's. Kudos! *The idea for the unique take on Adaptive Regeneration was taken from the DC villain, Doomsday. The idea being within reason, Doomsday was able to adapt his body's cellular structure to overcome and previously exposed damage from a prior battle to overcome and bolster his strength to better resist the next encounter. Quote(s): Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Dragon Ball Category:Sado Category:Trench Category:Rao Category:Mugen Category:Jane Category:Ki User Category:Human/Demon Hybrid